Series
by champafficianado
Summary: this is going to be a series of drabbles and oneshots of hd. mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just the Beginning

A/N: this is an extremely short drabble that I wrote during class in my best friend's notebook when I should have been listening.

Warning: MPREG

Pairing: H/D

Discalimer: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy sadly don't belong to me.

**Just the Beginning**

"Harry love..." Draco cooed lovingly to the tiny bundle in his arms. He stroked the baby's pale cheek with his finger and smiled when his son's grey eyes opened.

"He's so beautiful." A deep voice spoke with tears in his eyes. Harry moved to sit beside Draco on the bed.

"My beautiful family" Harry murmured lovingly into Draco's hair. Draco smiled and nestled deeper into Harry's warmth and love.

* * *

"Where are my 'effin green socks? Harry!" Draco screamed from the inside of their walk – in – closet.

"In your sock drawer, love… Stop cursing!" Harry yelled back from his position on the couch in the living room.

"Your father is such a little brat, my darling boy." Harry picked up the black-haired baby with grey eyes and placed him on his lap.

"Fafa?" The little boy babbled on while his father chuckled and watched the news on the telly.

"It's not fucking there!" Harry's lover roared. The boy – who –lived winced and quickly covered his oblivious son's ears.

"Stop cursing, Draco! It should be there! I was the one who placed it there!"

"But it's not here!"

"Then wear mine!"

"NO! I want mine! Argh! " Draco appeared in the doorway quickly then stomped over to the couch. He stood there in front of his lover with his hands on his hips. Harry looked up at his looming lover with his tousled blond hair who was wearing a shirt that fitted tightly over his swollen stomach, a pair of green silk boxers and green… socks. Harry stared at the offending garments then cleared his throat.

"Uhm… Draco love… you're already wearing… the socks." Harry gulped then adjusted his son who was playing with his shirt's buttons.

Draco looked down or at least tried to but couldn't so he collapsed beside his lover with a wail. Harry patted his shoulder affectionately and comfortingly.

"Fafa! No tear! Fafa! Lab too!" James babbled to his blond-haired father whom he noticed had tears in his eyes. Harry moved his son right beside Draco who gently stroked James' messy black hair. He gave a watery chuckle.

"I love you too baby." Draco whispered as he stroked the black hair. Harry smiled and watched his lover and son. He gazed at Draco's swollen belly lovingly before reaching over to touch it. Draco met his eyes and grinned.

"I hope you come soon baby" Harry thought delightedly.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Patience is a Virtue

A/N: I changed the rating since there will be a lot of explicit language and more adult stuff. So just to be on the safe side, I changed it hahah.

HPfanatic592: his name is James and he's about 1 years old :D

Thank you so much to those who reviewed! You guys rock!

Warning: Mpreg. Profanity.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy still don't belong to me…

* * *

Patience is a Virtue

* * *

"Oh Good MERLIN! Fuck! Shit! Ow!" Draco howled as the baby he carried kicked hard.

"Seamus! When will the baby be born?" Harry asked worriedly as his lover gripped his hand hard and winced as Draco bellowed more profanity in his ear.

"Just 2 more minutes!" Healer Finnegan announced cheerfully as he slapped on a fresh pair of gloves.

"2 more fucking minutes? I want Potter's fucking spawn out. Right. NOW!" The handsome blonde let out a raw scream that gave his worried lover goosebumps. Seamus ignored his red-faced patient and began to whistle as he fiddled with various blades on the counter by the bed.

"Draco love… Calm down…" Harry attempted to soothe his lover who was near tears already. After hearing Harry's words, Seamus wisely left the room lest he get affected by the wrath of his patient.

"CALM DOWN?" Draco glared at him menacingly. "Why don't you try lying down here with this constant earth shattering pain in your stomach and having an idiot telling you to calm down?" Draco burst into furious tears much to the horror of Harry who only saw him cry twice in his entire life. The black-haired man gaped at him and felt immediately guilty but he knew that all he could do was let Draco cut off the circulation in his hand and murmur encouraging words.

"Alright! Let's get you prepared, Mr. Malfoy" Seamus said as he came with an injection and several nurses trailing behind him. A black haired nurse took the injection from Seamus and prepared her pregnant patient's arm. Draco held his breath when the needle pierced his pale skin then relaxed as he felt the potion kick in. Harry looked questioningly at the nurse when he felt his lover's grip slacken.

"Calming Draught." The nurse said absentmindedly as she removed the injection.

"Mr. Potter… Please wait outside. Mr. Malfoy is in good hands." Harry nodded and slowly pried Draco's fingers from his hand. He pressed a kiss on Draco's lips then stepped away from the bed. He met Seamus' eyes and the Irish healer gave him a comforting nod and a smile.

"Cleanse the area!" was the last Harry heard before he began his vigil outside.

An hour and a half later, a buxom nurse came out and fetched the worried hero.

"Absolutely nothing went wrong, Mr. Potter! It was all like clockwork really." The nurse gave him a toothy grin as they walked to the recovery room. Harry gently opened the door and poked his head inside. He felt tears in his emerald green eyes as he gazed at Draco cradling their new baby who was feeding in his arms. Harry stepped inside just as Draco looked up. The blonde man smiled tiredly at him.

"Come here Potter! Meet your new son" Draco adjusted the newborn baby in his arms when Harry sat beside him.

"He's beautiful Draco" Harry said in awe as he stroked the blonde baby's soft cheek.

"Of course! Constantine takes after me, you know" Draco said arrogantly then smiled at the baby in his arms. Harry laughed and kissed his lover to show his agreement.

* * *

Review! Review! Review! 


	3. Quickie

Hey guys! This is my Valentine's day pressie to you all! I actually wrote this today during class for my best friend :F hahaha I'm soo sweet.

This is also my symbol of apology for not updating.. it's just that my notebook of stories is MISSING! Ugh. I still have to look for it. Sorry dudes. School's been bitch too :F plus the Prom is coming up….

Anyways! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. J.K. Rowling does.

"Chocolate is Fun"

Draco Malfoy stared at the chocolate smeared naked body on his Wimpleworm silk sheets. He gaped at the sight of dark chocolate streaks and puddles on his 500,000 galleon sheets. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Happy Valentine's, lover…" The naked man gave him a chocolate-y grin and plucked a cherry from a silver bowl on the side table. He dipped it on the small puddle in is bellybutton. Draco blinked. The cherry trevelled up the nude man's chest and a pink tongue licked it.

"Nyugh.." Draco ripped off his clothes and propelled himself onto the naked body on his chocolate smeared sheets.

Several hours later, Draco and Harry cuddled with fruit juices, melted chocolate and other things on their bodies.

"I love you D." Harry murmured as he began to drift off to sleep.

"You owe me new sheets, Potter" Draco replied sleepily. Harry Potter grinned and cuddled his dragon tighter.

A.N. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes I'm back with another chapter! Yes I found my notebook and thus I have updated. I hope you guys like this as much as the previous ones. :D Read up and Enjoy! Don't forget to tell me what you think :P

Disclaimer: I only own Constantine and James. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and other characters from the series that are mentioned belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"A Trip to the Grocery"

* * *

"Why do I have to be here, Draco?" Harry Potter whined as he watched his companion lift James onto to the seat in the grocery cart.

"I need help to watch the children so that they do not become petty thieves." Harry snorted and adjusted the baby sling attached to him that held Constantine.

"Fasha! I wan meelk and weg!" James yelled as he slapped his little hands on the handle of the cart.

"Yes sweetheart. Let's just get everyone settled." Draco muttered distractedly as he searched his person for the grocery list. His black haired lover rolled his eyes and sighed audibly. Harry reached into his back pocket and pulled out the crumpled grocery list along with an empty pack of cigarettes. The frazzled blonde man in front of him glared and took the list.

"I cannot believe you've started smoking again!" Draco groaned and scowled at Harry who, in turn, rolled his green eyes.

"Start pushing, Potter" Draco growled then began walking towards the tinned food aisle. Harry followed his lover bleakly to the beginning of hell.

"Tinned mushrooms... Tinned mushrooms..." Draco Malfoy muttered to himself as he searched the shelves with a determined glint in his grey eyes. Harry simply stared at his lover who was getting irritated while James was playing with two cans of white beans. Constantine, mercifully, was fast asleep.

"Aha!" Draco grabbed four tins of Mrs. Hansen's Button Mushrooms and deposited them in the cart. He then crossed it off his list.

"Are we nearly done?" Harry asked dully as he took the two cans from his black haired son and returned them to the nearby shelf. James let out a piercing wail the moment his toys were taken from him.

"Shh... James... Shh..." Draco rushed over to crying toddler and quickly handed the cans back. James quieted down while his blonde father wiped the tracks of his tears.

"Stop spoiling him, Draco!" Harry took away the cans and again his son burst into fresh tears. A brown haired woman walked by and gave them a prying look.

"Just give him back the cans, Harry" Draco said tiredly as he rubbed his temples. "I just want to get through this as painlessly as possible."

"No. He needs to learn that he cannot always get what he wants." James started screaming louder and louder until his little brother woke up and promptly began crying as well.

"Well really! You should have left those boys with a sitter! Honestly!" An old lady scolded them as she picked up a can of mashed peas. Both wizards ignored her.

"Oh lovely Harry... Just lovely." Draco told him sarcastically. "Just hand over Constantine." Harry complied and handed then tiny screaming blonde haired bundle over to his lover. Draco instantly began cooing and rocking once he secured the sling.

"Take James and calm him down while I finish up. Meet us by the produce aisle when you've shut him up." Draco said militantly and lifted his eldest son off the trolley and placed him in his lover's arms.

"Aye aye captain!" Harry stood at attention while his son was dripping tears and snot onto his favorite jumper. Draco rolled his eyes and gave him the two - fingered salute then began pushing the trolley down the aisle. Harry laughed and cuddled his son closer.

"Get me a carton of cigarettes love!" His blonde haired lover snorted and turned into the next aisle.

After 10 minutes...

Harry Potter and his son, James, were strolling hand in hand over to the produce aisle. They both had huge lollies and wide smiles. Draco smiled at the sight of them as he adjusted the sleepy baby he supported.

"Where did you get the lolly, darling?" James noisily licked his rainbow - colored lollipop and swiped his sticky hand onto his father's Seven Jeans. Draco grimaced and sighed.

"Fwom a wed-haired gril." James rubbed his sticky mouth with his hand.

"Red - haired girl?" Draco looked at his lover questioningly. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Ginny was by the cashier and bought me and James a treat." The Man - Who - Killed - Voldemort explained calmly as he sucked on his lollipop. Draco frowned darkly and returned to his list.

"Push the trolley" Harry lifted James and settled him back onto the trolley seat.

"We're done." Draco threw the list into the cart "Let's go and pay." Draco said bitterly. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and looked confused at Draco's tone. They walked down the aisle in silence.

"Is something wro-" Harry turned to look at his lover but all he saw was empty space. He stopped and looked back. The black haired man sighed exasperatedly when he saw the father of his children staring at shelves of various bottles of diet pills. He turned the trolley around and went back to his lover.

"Lose... 10 lbs in a week... Hmm... No... Need to lose more... faster..." Draco muttered to himself as he scanned the bottles seriously.

"Draco..." Harry began tiredly with his hands gripping the cart's handle tightly.

"40 lbs in two weeks... This looks good... Take two before meals... lots of water..."

"Put the laxatives down, Draco." Harry said quietly.

"Side effects... Nausea... hallucinations... insomnia... irritability... not bad." Draco nodded to himself. He then turned to face his lover while holding a bottle of Slimfast behind his back.

"No Draco. You don't need it." Harry reached for the bottle but Draco gripped it tighter.

"Yes I do! I'm fucking overweight! I'm 180 lbs! I used to be 120 lbs!" Draco said maniacally. Harry stared at his lover's flushed face then at his lover's body. He raised his left eyebrow.

"You. Are. Gorgeous. You are not overweight, love. You're just right." Harry said soothingly as he held out his hand. "Now... Give me the pills then we could go home and I can show how much I love you and your perfect body." Harry leered at him and moved his hand to grab the bottle.

Draco clutched the bottle to his chest by Constantine and gave Harry a rebellious look. "No."

"Fuck, D. Just give it here so that we can fucking get back home. Besides, I do not want you accidentally overdosing again." Draco glared fiercely at him then threw the bottle at his lover who, thanks to his seeker skills, caught it easily. Draco cursed then stormed off leaving Harry, James and the cart behind.

"Thank you!" Harry called out after him with a wry smile as he replaced the bottle back on the shelf.

Draco stood by the cashier with Constantine sucking on a green and red pacifier. Harry was loading their purchases onto the conveyor belt. He placed two cartons of cigarettes along with several bars of chocolates.

"Cigarettes?" Draco asked icily as he picked up a carton. Harry shifted nervously.

"Please..." Draco narrowed his eyes and held the carton like a beater's bat. "Fine." Harry shot him a dark look before tossing the cartons onto a nearby shelf.

"Thank you, my darling." Draco said primly and pressed a kiss onto his lover's cheek.

When they finished paying and loading up their magically enhanced car, Harry Potter turned to his blonde haired lover and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Draco asked with an amused smirk on his flushed face.

"I love you just the way you are." He told his lover seriously as he stared into bright grey eyes. Draco blushed lightly and looked away. Harry chuckled and their children watched on.

"Shit. D. I..." Harry never got to finish his sentence since Draco kissed him deeply. They pulled apart when Constantine made an indignant sound at being squished between his two parents. His fathers laughed then Harry stooped to pick up James. They got into the car with Harry in the driver's seat and Draco beside him while the children were safely strapped into child seats. Harry looked into the rearview mirror at his sons. James was rubbing his eyes sleepily while Constantine was grinning and clapping his chubby hands. He seemed to be mumbling something.

"I think Constantine's about to say his first word!" Harry grinned at his lover who instantly swiveled to look back at his son. Constantine gave audience a wide toothless grin.

"Shi...it!" Draco and Harry's youngest said his first word while clapping his little hands.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
